


don't look at me with those disappointed eyes

by v1ewmonster



Series: love live delinquent au [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Confessions, Demisexuality, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Stream of Consciousness, Talking, i edited this at least twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: Ruby attempts to confess to Hanamaru. Chika meets Riko on her walk home from school.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Series: love live delinquent au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712464
Kudos: 9





	don't look at me with those disappointed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, i finished this fic!! it wasn't meant to be 3k words long but it's 3k nonetheless. hopefully, i'll be able to write the third fic in the series quicker. the central character in that fic will prolly be yoshiko (aka best girl). without further ado, enjoy!!

Ruby sits on the cushions that belong to Hanamaru’s household, which makes her feel more at ease. She looks around to see Hanamaru make tea in another room, lips curled into a smile. Her elated state makes Ruby feel like she’s on air,  _ she’s so pretty _ . 

She puts a hand to her chest with a sigh.  _ Maru… I hope you don’t get involved too much… it brings me pain to see you hurt in any way _ . 

The sound of tea cups synchronizing in perfect harmony startles her out of her thoughts. When the tray reaches the table, she takes a cup and brings it to her lips, Hanamaru’s figure at the corner of her eye.

“This tastes so good!” Ruby has the guts to say, and she can hardly wipe the smile off her face. 

“Thanks, zura!” Hanamaru says in earnest, and, noticing Ruby’s concentrated expression, she adds, “You seem to be thinking about something.”

Ruby lowers her cup. “Of course! I’m thinking about how well you make tea!”

_ And you.  _ A tiny voice rings inside her mind. She shakes the thought away in an instant.  _ Not now!! _

“That’s… not what I meant, zura.”

Ruby faces her in disbelief. “Then what?” 

Hanamaru puts a finger to her chin in confidence. “Something’s troubling you.”

_ “Huh?” _

“I can tell by the look on your face, zura,” Hanamaru continues, pointing at Ruby. “I always end up being right with these things, you know.”

Ruby can’t imagine  _ lying  _ to her face, in a situation like this. Lying isn’t a good look on her anyway. So she solemnly nods, tension rising in her chest.

“Well, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t feel like it,” Hanamaru says. “Some things are better left unsaid.”

Ruby says nothing, because she’s  _ right _ . She sips the rest of her tea in the newfound silence as she gazes at Hanamaru. She can’t help but look her way, taking note of her graceful movements and even the yellow polish painted on her fingernails. Seeing her so natural and free makes her wish, that, just  _ once _ , she can be just as perfect. 

She also wishes for them to be in the same group. But she’s aware that she’s yearning for a scenario that will likely never come to fruition, and somehow, she’s okay with that. She doesn’t want anything negative to come between them. 

Though she wishes to know her answer regardless.

She swallows the bile lodged inside her throat. It’s now or never, at this rate.

“Hey, Maru?” 

Hanamaru stops what she’s doing at the sound of her statement. “What is it, zura?”

“Uhm,” her face burns, “say, what if… this is only hypothetical, but… what if we were together?”

Hanamaru’s expression: lips taut in a modest frown. Ruby isn’t sure what she thinks of the confession, despite the look on her face proving otherwise. 

Before Hanamaru can open her mouth, Ruby interjects. “Forget about it, okay? You don’t need to think about it! It was only hypothetical… yeah, hypothetical…” 

Hanamaru sighs. Now  _ that’s  _ the sound of  _ real  _ disapproval. “...okay, Ruby.”

Ruby gets up, putting her finished cup of tea in the sink and resisting the urge to face Hanamaru. Maybe she’s being too forward... whatever it is, that doesn’t stop her from refusing to die trying, whenever she works up the courage to confess once again. 

  
  
  


The sun dips low beneath the clouds, which is enough for Chika to get going. She doesn’t have a strict curfew, but she’d rather get home before the sun sets completely. You soundlessly trails behind her, arms behind her back. She’s whistling a tune Chika can’t recognize. Probably a song from her favorite band, Chika assumes. 

She’s in awe at the sun’s rays beaming towards the waves, the reflection of the water morphing into an orange tint. She can’t take her eyes off it, though if she did, maybe she would be able to see where she was going. 

Chika’s eyes flicker towards what’s in front of her. It’s at that moment when she notices a small beach. She’s been there with You a couple of times, but it doesn’t stop her from shifting her gaze to it. 

She squints, skids to a stop. There stands a girl, a girl she  _ recognizes, _ above everything else. She’s familiarized by the girl’s crimson locks and the uniform that shows she’s a proud student of Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. Her cute hair clip is also something of note, in Chika’s eyes. 

Chika ignores You’s concerned statement of “Hey, wait, where are you goin’?” when her legs move all by themselves. She’s unperturbed by this, however, because she really wants to know what this girl’s deal is and what she’s doing here. 

Upon further inspection, Chika takes sight of the face mask covering the girl’s face. The mask has a pleasant rose pattern, with the mask itself being jet black. Chika doesn’t suppose that she’s sick. She looks as healthy as a seal, if that’s anything to go by. 

“Hey, miss!” Chika waves a hand in front of her face. “What are you doing here?” 

It’s a genuine question, so she wonders why the girl gives her the cold shoulder. That doesn’t stop her from trying again, however. 

“Hey!!” She says. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here??” 

She can feel You’s gaze searing into her skull, but she doesn’t care to question it. The girl releases a breath, intense gaze fixated on Chika. 

“Haven’t you realized who I am by now?” The girl asks. “That I’m dangerous?”

Chika exchanges a disoriented glance. She doesn’t understand a  _ word  _ she’s saying. Well, she  _ does, _ but whatever is coming out of her mouth right now isn’t clicking. 

So she tries again, like she always does. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Chika says, and at the girl’s bewildered gaze, she reiterates. “Well, I  _ think  _ I have, but… I’m not very good with faces, actually!” She smiles and rubs the back of her head. 

Riko takes a step forward, but her eyes are still set on Chika. “Riko Sakurauchi.” She says as Chika pays attention to her graceful movements. 

“Oh yeah!” Now that finally rings a bell. “You’re the leader of Guilty Kiss, right?” 

“And you’re the leader of CYaRon, correct?”

Chika smiles. “Yeah!! You’re smart, you know that?”

Riko scoffs. “Hardly. I just know who the entire student body is like any other person.” 

Chika frowns at her refusal of the compliment. Not only is she smart, but she’s  _ pretty _ too, no matter what she says. She gulps that remark down before Riko has any chance to rebuke. 

Riko meets her eyes, and for the first time that day, she smiles. “I’d say this is our cue to part ways, no?” 

Before she can take another step forward, Chika yells out her name. She complies, turns around to face her once again. You shifts her gaze to Riko as an incredulous expression crosses her face. It’s almost like she’s _ surprised _ that Chika is managing to achieve Riko’s attention for more than a second!

“I always walk home this way,” Chika says through the rumble of the ocean breeze. “Maybe we can talk tomorrow? Just you and me. It won’t be anything bad, I swear! Cause I know you’re busy and stuff…”

Dead silence greets the area, which makes Chika ponder over whether she did something wrong. Though when Riko’s smile remains on her face, she takes back every doubtful thought she’s had since. 

“Maybe,” is all Riko says before she turns to leave. She brushes past You on her way back, which causes You to wince. Nevertheless, You rushes to Chika’s side just so she can ask  _ what the fuck just happened.  _

“Riko Sakurauchi, huh,” You’s voice is hushed. 

Chika tilts her head. “Huh?”

“That’s her name, you know. She  _ just  _ told you it.” 

“Oh yeah!” Chika stifles a laugh. “You know I’m bad with names, man!” 

You rests her hand by her sides, making a face. “You  _ do  _ know why I said that, yeah?” 

Chika shrugs. You is blunt, but that doesn’t stop her words from going over Chika’s head,  _ especially  _ when she tells dry jokes. The more she attempts to articulate her words, the less she’s able to understand them. 

You chuckles at the hopeless case that is her best friend. “You like her, don’t you?” 

Chika jumps at her statement, and she can already feel the heat rise to her face. “You mean…  _ like  _ like?” She’s sure she doesn’t like her like that, she  _ just  _ met her!  _ Sure,  _ she’s appreciated her features more than enough times, especially her hair, but is she  _ really  _ ready for such a commitment? 

“You don’t gotta be so jumpy, dude! I’m sure she likes you too! I mean,” You’s voice morphs into a whisper, “she was willing to  _ talk  _ to you tomorrow. She’d  _ never  _ do that with anyone, not even her own friends!!” 

_ “Does  _ she have friends?” Chika isn’t one to ask such a rude question, but her curiosity has unfortunately been piqued. 

You shoves her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt, though Chika can feel the heat in the air more than anything. “Of course she does! Well, she doesn’t talk to any of them, due to her reserved nature, but she  _ does  _ talk to the other members of Guilty Kiss. Yoshiko and Mari, I think their names were?” 

_ Yoshiko and Mari.  _ Chika has probably seen them around in school before, but she can’t attach a face to their names, much to her chagrin. 

“Yanno the girl who wears her hair in a top bun and claims to be a fallen angel or whatever?” She demonstrates via exotic gestures and a derisive expression. “And then we have the girl who tries to make everyone laugh… I don’t trust her.” 

Chika learns to read the room, and with a tilt of her head, she asks, “Why don’t you trust her?” 

You stare at her as she tries her best not to judge Chika  _ too  _ harshly. So much for reading the room! “She comes from a very wealthy family, so she’s pretty powerful. Even  _ more  _ powerful than Miss Class Prez. I dunno, man, but I don’t trust her. Do you?” 

“I don’t know her very well, but I guess I’ll take your word for it…” You is usually right about these things anyway. 

“Anyways,” You says, then points to what’s in front of them. “We might as well keep moving. Don’t wanna keep your mom waiting, yeah?” 

Chika nods, allowing You to push ahead of her. Her mom can manage the inn back at home, but suppose she needs a little help. That’s where Chika comes in. It’s the least she can do, being the youngest of three sisters and usually willing to help around the house.

Though You’s words ring true about the girls in Uranohoshi rendering as not to be trusted, she can only think of Riko Sakurachi in the back of her mind. She’s a whole lot of things: interesting, if a little suspicious, but most of all,  _ pretty.  _ She can hardly quell her gay thoughts as is, thinking about her. It makes her feel ashamed, considering You’s advice. 

Chika decelerates, matching the pace of the setting sun. To say that she likes Riko is an understatement. But if that’s the case, how can she get her out of her shell? She could disregard You’s words completely and talk to Yoshiko and Mari,  _ whoever they are,  _ or she can talk to Riko as much as she can, squeeze all the nervous energy out of her. 

Because believe it or not, she’s sure she can be the light that pulls her out of the darkness. 

  
  
  


Before Riko knows it, the night has paid her a visit. The moon dips high beneath the clouds, darkness coating the night sky. The curtain flutters due to wind reaching the open window. The wind’s ascension ruffles her hair, but not enough to mess it up completely. 

She rises from her bed and heads toward the piano that sits in front of her. It’s covered in dust bunnies, but it can’t be helped. She hasn’t played the piano since middle school, and  _ God knows  _ if she’s able to play it after all these years. A sigh escapes her lips. Whether or not she returns to piano is a story all on its own. For now, it’s a distant pipedream. 

Riko’s phone buzzes from the covers of her bed, but she ignores it. It’s probably her mother asking her to come down for dinner. She lost her appetite hours ago, and it’s unlikely that she’s going to come down anytime soon. Instead, she turns to the night sky, brighter than anything she’s seen in recent years. 

She thinks about Yoshiko and Mari, what they think of her. They respect her, don’t they? But for the wrong reasons. She doesn’t entirely want to elaborate on that in her mind, so she pushes the thought away. 

From there, the orange-haired girl pops up from the recesses of her mind. She’s… an interesting individual, to say the least. And a curious one, came an afterthought. Riko doesn’t  _ hate  _ her, per say; she wants to get to know her too. A smile says everything about a person’s thoughts and feelings, and she knows this more than anyone.

But she can’t help but fear what the girl would say… if she figured it out… 

Riko rushes herself to her feet, walks toward her bedside window. The night continues to drown the daytime in its light, and it gives Riko a sense of calm. The nighttime was always her favorite time of day. It allowed her to concentrate on her thoughts and thoughts alone. In the night, she was at her most rational. 

So when she jolts at the sound of a voice unlike her own, what else was she supposed to think? 

She scrambles about, searches for the source of the voice. This leads her to look in front of her, what brought her here. 

She can’t believe her eyes when she notices Chika Takami standing before her eyes, a small smile plastered on her face. She waves, then emits a “hey!!!” 

Riko waves and responds with a “hi…” 

How did she  _ not  _ know that they were neighbors all this time? Did  _ she  _ know? Did  _ anyone  _ know? She hopes that at least  _ someone  _ knows. 

“What a coincidence!” Chika says, exchanging a once-over. “I didn’t know we  _ live  _ near each other! That’s amazing!!” Her dumb smile reminds Riko of Mari, and had there not been the massive gap between them, she would have wiped it off her face  _ long ago.  _

“Yeah…” What to say, what to  _ say?  _ “What are you doing here…?” 

It sounds stupid now that it spilled out of her mouth, but that’s what she said. Chiko merely laughs, and Riko wonders if it’s whether what she said was  _ genuinely  _ funny or that she’s testing her intelligence. 

“I  _ live  _ here,” Chika says. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

Riko tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, gaze fixed on Chika. “I…  _ also  _ live here. 

“I know that!!” Chika continues to laugh. “You’re standing right in front of me!”

_ Great observation…  _ a bitter voice uttered from Riko’s subconscious. 

“Anywho,” Chika says with a cheerful tinge in her tone. “What’s up with you?  _ Ooh,  _ is that a piano I see?” 

Heat rises to Riko’s face from that statement. How did she—

“—uhh, yeah…” Riko says. She can’t  _ lie  _ to her, can she? “It is. Why?” 

“I didn’t know you played piano!” Chika bounces up and down in delight. “I thought you were rough around the edges, but you’re actually really soft-hearted!”

Riko swallows the bile deep in her throat. “What? No, I’m not! Where are you getting this—”

“You don’t have to hide it from me, Riko,” Chika says. She said her  _ name.  _ She said her  _ fucking  _ name. Is… is this a dream or some really intense nightmare? Her beating heart says otherwise. 

A sigh escapes her lips. She might as well give up. This girl has her figured out from the very beginning. It’s best to let her guard down for now. So she looks Chika in the eye for the first time, trying her hardest not to divert her attention.

“Yeah, I play piano. Or…  _ used  _ to.”

Chika looks at her with ever growing curiosity. Her lips curl into a taut frown, asking, “why not?” 

Riko’s hair flows gracefully in the wind. She clears her throat, averts her eyes away from Chika. “There are lots of reasons why I quit piano. One of them is because I’ve been in a pretty heavy funk. I didn’t know what to do about it, so I just…  _ quit.”  _

“What about the other reasons?”

“That’s… not important.” Riko says with a smile.

Chika huffs, but she respects Riko’s wishes anyway. Her heart pounds at the thought of knowing all her pent-up secrets, but if Riko keeps it secret for the time being, she might as well wait until that fateful day comes.

“Well?” Riko’s elegant voice distracts Chika from her thoughts. “Got anything else to say? I was thinking of going to bed soon.” 

Chika pushes the multiple questions to the back of her mind. Too personal, too personal! She rubs the back of her head in hopelessness. “Nope! That’s about it, I think. I should go to bed too, actually…” 

Riko laughs. She doesn’t know why, but she laughs. “Lovely. Goodnight, Chika. I’ll be by the beach tomorrow after school, alright?”

“Wait, you weren’t kidding about that?” Riko  _ definitely  _ doesn’t seem to be willing to go with  _ any  _ of Chika’s plans, but this? This is a start! She’s making progress, and that’s all that matters.

“I dunno, were  _ you?”  _

“Of course not!!” Chika exclaims, slams her fists down on the bar that separates them. “I wanna get to know you more! I know people are intimidated by you, but I think I can… I think we can be friends!” 

Riko’s smile remains. She doesn’t know  _ why  _ her face keeps doing this, but there’s nothing she can do to stop it, either. 

“Alright then… I don’t think I can  _ entirely  _ promise that, but we’ll never know. Until we try, that is.”

Chika nods. “That’s the spirit! But yeah, I’m rambling too much. Goodnight Riko!!” She says with a wave. 

“Goodnight, Chika.” She says, walking away from the window, but not before waving back. She tries not to turn around, but when she does, Chika’s already gone. She sighs as she returns to her room, her phone blasted with notifications. She examines it, only to be disappointed to realize that they’re only texts from the group chat between her, Yoshiko, and Mari. Oh, well. She’ll read them tomorrow morning. 

Riko plops onto her bed tiredly. The only thing on her mind upon closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep is the face of Chika Takami, and what their potential encounters may entail.    


**Author's Note:**

> [lol here are some headcanons for the girls in this au](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1brimiG7kiZL5syb34Jhoy20hQnJ9YqQseobaAOzwPh8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
